Birthday fun for no one
by Justicerocks
Summary: Birthdays are usually fun especially on a Snow Day right?


A\N This one-shot is using the same characters from Thanksgiving, Giving Thanks and a Different Halloween, hope everybody likes it

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV or Barbie

**Birthday fun for no one**

Snow was blowing everywhere and in a few hours it would be an all out snow storm in Toronto that's why schools and transportation were canceled and some businesses to, but not the Toronto Police Station to Team One's displeasure.

"Snow Day! Snow Day!" Jessica Braddock yelled happily as she ran around her living room in circles. She loved her Junior Kindergarten class at her school but she wanted to spend the day with her parents.

"No birthday! No birthday!" Nickolas yelled as he followed Jessica today was his birthday and he was three.

"Jessica! Nickolas! Calm down!" Sam told the two young kids from them kitchen as he tried to get Natalia to eat her breakfast.

"Ok Daddy." Jessica said as she walked into the kitchen "Are we coming into work with today?" She asked hopefully as she started eating her cereal.

"No sorry sweetie you're staying here with Mommy." Sam told her.

"What? No!" Nickolas said he wanted to go to work with Sam "I want to see Chirsy!" Chrissy was his name for Christina since she called him Nicky.

"Yea and I want to see Stephanie." Jessica said. Stephanie was Lou and Adrian's almost two month old daughter.

"Christiana and Stephanie will both be at home." Sam told them as he stood up and took Natalia from her high chair.

"How do you know?" Jessica asked as she climbed off her chair and followed Sam "I want proof." She told him as she stood with her arms crossed looking at him, exactly like Jules did.

Sam sighed as he put Natalia in her play pen and picked up Jessica and took her towards the nearest window "Jessica it's windy and snowy that's your proof nobody's going to be going outside unless they have too."

"That's still not proof no bad guys are going to want to hurt anybody so why do you have to go to work?" Jessica asked as she jumped out of Sam's arms

"Jessica you and Nickolas aren't coming into work with me today." Sam told her a little more sternly.

"Snow and wind aren't proof!" Jessica told him as she crossed her arms again.

Sam sighed Jessica was like a mini version of Jules which he wasn't sure was a good thing or a bad thing. "Jessica you need to stay here and help Mommy around the house." Sam told her hopping that would change her mind.

"And me." Nickolas said as he pointed to himself with his finger.

"Yes buddy you to." Sam told him smiling.

"Now this is what I call a good morning." Jules said smiling as she walked down the stairs that led into the living room.

"Mommy!" Jessica and Nickolas yelled at the same time as they ran up to hug Jules.

"Mommy, Daddy's being a meanie he won't let us go to work with him." Jessica complained to Jules as she walked towards the couch.

"Yea and it's my birthday." Nickolas added trying his best to say birthday.

Jules just looked at Sam smiling as she tried hard not to laugh "Come on Sam, don't be mean."

"Yea Daddy, don't be mean." Jessica said copying Jules.

"Ok, fine I'll call Spike and what they're doing." he said giving up.

Luckily for Sam and Jules almost everybody that was at the Police Department and had kids brought them in hopes that they wouldn't be getting any calls. "See I told you everybody would be here." Jessica told Sam as he carried her into the SRU unit where Wordy's youngest daughter seven year old Samantha was playing with Barbie dolls on the floor with Christina.

"Welcome to the circus." Ed said as he walked up to them, "You're just in time to see me completely loose my mind."

"Don't worry it wouldn't be in end of the world if you missed it, he does it all the time at home after awhile it looses its comedic humor." Seventeen year old Clark smiled as he walked up to them.

"Clark wow, I though you'd be sleeping in what are you doing here?" Sam asked Ed's son who was in grade twelve.

"I need money for a car so I need to work." Clark answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Wow, you can drive?" Nickolas asked completely amazed.

"Yea now I need money so I can buy one." Clark answered the young boy.

"And you won't get any money unless you get back to work now go." Ed told him

The End

A\N Hope evertbody liked it I'm going to write a Christmas one-shot with these two characters closer to Christmas :D


End file.
